¿Por qué te amo?
by Jime Lupin
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una pelirroja dura, una rubia algo loca y una morena tranquila se juntan? Y aún peor...¿Si encontraran a un moreno confiado, a otro casanova y a un castaño educado? Epoca merodeadora JP/LE SB/CM RL/EG *TERMINADO*
1. Chapter 1

**¿Por qué te amo?**

**Capítulo 1:**

Dos chicas, una pelirroja, con ojos verdes brillantes, y muy bonita. Y otra con cabello negro y largo y ojos castaños, hacían su primera tarea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del año, recostadas debajo de un árbol, frente al lago.

-¿Qué contestaste en la seis?-le preguntó Esmeralda a Lily

-"La forma de repeler a un dementor es el encantamiento Patronus" ¿tú?

-Yo también, pero… ¿También hay que describir el hechizo?

-Mmm…puede ser, lo pondré más tarde.-dijo y, soltando el pergamino se recostó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos.

-¡Ahí viene Potter!-escuchó que exclamaba Esmeralda.

-¡Dónde!-gritó Lily, levantándose y escondiéndose tras un árbol con una rapidez increíble.

La morena comenzó a reírse muy fuerte. James no estaba ahí, había sido una broma.

-Tenía que hacerlo-se excusó secándose las lágrimas.

-Qué graciosa-dijo Lily, y volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

-Oye, ¿No viste a Cris?-preguntó Esmeralda mientras escribía el pergamino.

-No, hace bastante que no la veo. Desde esta mañana.

-Hmm, debe estar haciendo una de sus locuras otra vez.

-Sí…

Lily se estaba quedando dormida, sentía el viento soplando con delicadeza en su cara, el suave rasgueo de la pluma de su amiga, y el fresco olor a hierba que la embriagaba.

Tomó una bocanada de aire puro y se acomodó mejor en el césped, estaba muy relajada, todo era tranquilidad…

-¡Tierra llamando a Evans!-exclamó una irritante voz masculina.

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron, por lo visto James había llegado muy sigilosamente.

-¡Potter!-gritó Lily, enojada-¡Largo de aquí!

-¿Durmiendo una siesta, Evans?-preguntó el moreno, sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de decirle ella. Y se sentó a su lado.

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo con frialdad y se apartó de él. Sentándose junto a Esmeralda.

-Que mal carácter para una prefecta-opinó, acomodándose al otro lado de la morena.-Lunático no tiene ese genio.

-Siento lástima por Lunático-dijo Lily, fulminándolo con la mirada.-Tiene que aguantarte a ti las veinticuatro horas. Pobre. Lo compadezco.

-¿Lo compadeces o le tienes envidia?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Le tengo tanta lástima que le enviaré una caja de chocolates.-contestó con indiferencia-Y tal vez a Black también, él también tiene que aguantarte.

-Tampoco debe ser muy fácil tener que aguantar a Black-agregó Esmeralda, mientras seguía escribiendo.

-No…a ti te gustaría más aguantar a Remus, ¿verdad?-preguntó James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La joven se sonrojó ligeramente, le dirigió una rápida mirada a James, y luego de nuevo al pergamino.

-No…-respondió simplemente.

-Sí…claro.

-Potter tienes permiso para irte.-anunció Lily, con el entrecejo fruncido.-Es más, lo tenías desde antes de que llegarás.

-Me alegra oír eso. Pero, ¿No me das un besito de despedida?

-¿No prefieres un golpecito de despedida?

El moreno sonrió ligeramente.

-Bien, bien. Veo que no estás de humor. Nos vemos Evans, Green.

Y se marchó en dirección al castillo.

-Oye-dijo Esmeralda, cuando James se perdió de vista-¿Vamos a ver que hace Cris?

-Está bien-respondió Lily-Pero por un camino distinto al que va Potter.

Las dos chicas recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar al castillo. Entraron en un pasillo y en menos de dos segundos, escucharon pasos que corrían detrás de ellas. Ninguna se volteó, ya sabían de quien se trataba. Los pasos se acercaron, hasta que las pasaron y una chica quedó delante de ellas.

Estaba muy agitada, era delgada, alta, con el cabello largo y lacio, le llegaba hasta las caderas, y estaba verde brillante como los ojos de Lily.

-Hola, chicas-dijo ella, jadeando. Y se colocó junto a sus amigas.

-Hola, Cris-contestaron al unísono.

Cristine, era su amiga en Hogwarts desde primero, y desde el primer día en que se conocieron, insistió en que la llamaran Cris. Siempre estaba sonriente y hacía todo tipo de locuras, como bien había demostrado ese día. Teñirse el pelo de verde, en lugar de su rubio rojizo natural.

-¿Les gusta?-les preguntó señalando su cabello.-Es un hechizo. Solo durará una semana pero aún así, ¿No es fantástico?

-Pareces una lechuga parlante, Madness.-dijo una voz fría. Snape pasaba a su lado y aprovechó para hacer su comentario.

-¿A sí? Pues tú pareces un muñeco de cera con nariz de más, y con un trapo muy sucio por cabello.

Lily y Esmeralda se rieron, solo a Cris se le podía ocurrir ese insulto. El Slytherin la miró con arrogancia unos segundos y luego siguió caminando.

-Ey, ¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Defensa?-preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Ehh…no, en realidad no.-confesó sonriendo-En fin, tengo todo el día para hacerla.

-Sí, pero luego lo olvidas y te quedas en la sala común a las tres de la mañana haciéndolas.-le recordó la morena, también riendo.

-Es verdad, pero las tres de la mañana cuenta como "todo el día". Además, para dormir tengo las clases de Slughorn.

Las tres se rieron y siguieron conversando mientras caminaban. De repente, se toparon con tres chicos más.

-Oh, no es Black-dijo Esmeralda con dramatismo, tapándose los ojos.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy contento con verte, Green.-dijo Sirius. Un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos grises, el blanco de todas las chicas de Hogwarts.-No la mires, Remus, puede matarte.-exclamó cubriéndole los ojos a su amigo.

-Ni que fuera un basilisco, Canuto.-dijo Remus, era más alto que Sirius, con cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, casi dorados. Era muy amable, y también era otro blanco de las chicas, pero él no les hacía mucho caso.-Hola, chicas.

-Hola, Remus.-saludaron las tres.

-¿Y a nosotros no nos saludan?-preguntó James, que se encontraba junto a Black.

-Lamentablemente, ya tuve el desagrado de encontrarte, Potter.-dijo Lily.

-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Sirius.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pasaste un buen verano, Remus?-preguntó Esmeralda, con un pequeño toque rojo en sus mejillas.

-Sí, la pasé muy bien.-contestó él, sonriendo.- ¿Y tú?

Sirius comenzó a toser estruendosamente. Y todos, se voltearon a verlo. La morena rodó los ojos.

-Yo también lo pasé bien.-respondió, sin hacer caso al fuerte catarro de Canuto.-Pasé unos días en la casa de Cris, con Lily…

Él siguió tosiendo cada vez más fuerte.

-Me alegro-respondió Remus amablemente.-Y viste el partido de Quidditch de…, Sirius ¿Quieres parar?

El moreno no paraba con su molesta tos.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos, antes de que Black comience a soltar los pulmones por la boca. Nos vemos, Remus.

El castaño saludó a las tres mientras se alejaban, justo entonces, Sirius detuvo su falsa tos.

-¡Lindo cabello, Madness!-le gritó a Cris, cuando estaban a considerable distancia.

Ella se dio vuelta, lo miró de arriba a abajo y exclamó.

-¡Lindas orejas, Black!-Y se dio vuelta. Dejando a Sirius completamente confundido y tocándose las orejas.

Sus amigas la miraron, interrogantes.

-¿Qué? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y además es verdad, lo único más grande que las orejas de Black es la nariz de Snape.

Siguieron conversando de las orejas de Sirius hasta llegar a Transformaciones. Cris y Esmeralda se sentaron juntas. Y Lily se sentó sola en la mesa de al lado.

-Llegan tarde, señores.-anunció McGonagall. A los tres merodeadores, que llegaron unos minutos después de las chicas.

Después de disculparse, Remus y Sirius se sentaron delante de ellas dos. Cris pudo escuchar que el moreno le susurraba a su amigo.

-En serio. ¿Qué tienen mis orejas?

Y ella y Esmeralda se reían silenciosamente.

-Señor Potter, veo que quedó solo.-observó la profesora, mirando a James, que seguía de pie.-Puede sentarse con la señorita Evans.

-Gracias, profesora.-dijo él, con una sonrisa radiante.

Lily resopló enojada mientras James se sentaba, ese sería un día largo…


	2. Chapter 2

**pottersita: **gracias por firmar jeje, pobre Sirius con sus orejas xD jaja pero tranqui que no lo van a molestar mucho :P

**Capítulo 2:**

La profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar sobre la transformación de una rata en una cuchara. Y Lily escuchaba con atención.

-¿Siempre escuchas en las clases, Evans?-preguntó James, extrañado.

-Sí, esa es una de las cosas que me ayudan a pasar de año.-dijo con fastidio.- ¿Tú no?

-Sí, pero no cada palabra.

-Te convendría. La profesora podría estar insultándote y no te darías cuenta.

-Qué graciosa.

Pasaron un momento en silencio. Luego James volvió a decir.

-¿Sabes? No eres una gran conversadora…

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es porque las clases no son para conversar, Potter. Y a esta altura deberías saberlo.

-Pareces McGonagall.-dijo en un susurro y sonrió.

-¿No puedes callarte?-preguntó ella, bruscamente.

-No cuando estoy contigo.-respondió, sacando su sonrisa más irresistible.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Y suspiró.

-No tienes remedio…-murmuró.

-¡Potter, Evans! ¡Presten atención!-dijo la profesora. Mirándolos con expresión dura.

James y Lily se callaron. Y comenzaron a escuchar lo que decía sobre Transformaciones.

Pasados unos minutos, Lily vio un pedazo de pergamino, cerca de su mano, que decía.

McGonagall si que se enfadó, ¿no?

Lily ya conocía esa letra, y sintió que le hervía la sangre. Tomó la pluma, la mojó en tinta, y escribió (con tanta fuerza que casi se rompe el pergamino) Potter, ¡Déjame en paz! 

James sonrió y volvió a escribir.

No, gracias. Prefiero seguir molestándote.

Ella apretó los dientes con furia y respondió.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de molestarme?

James se quedó pensativo unos segundos, su primera idea iba a ser contestarle que saliera con él.

Pero…-pensó él-…ahora que lo pienso…

Le dirigió una mirada rápida a Remus.

…puedo hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Puedes salir conmigo, Evans.

Escribió simplemente. Y, como era lógico, Lily no se lo tomó bien.

O puedo lanzarte un maleficio, eso es mucho más tentador.

James sonrió y respondió.

¿Segura? Está bien…si te da mucha vergüenza estar sola con este galán… puede ser una cita doble.

Lily se quedó pensativa. Por un lado, estaba el salir con Potter, que de por si sería muy difícil de aguantar, pero por otro lado. Podría invitar a Esmeralda…ella ya sabía que la morena esta enamoradísima de Remus desde primero, pero era muy tímida y apenas podía hablarle. Tal vez si esperara a que ella se atreva, Remus comenzaría a salir con otras. Esa cita doble era una buena excusa.

Está bien-anotó en el pergamino-Seremos yo, Esmeralda, Remus y… ¿es inevitable que vengas tú?

James lo leyó y sonrió, Lily había respondido igual que como él suponía. Convencer a Remus sería fácil.

Sí, Evans. Será en la próxima salida a Hogsmade.

Ella asintió y se levantó pesadamente de la silla. Él se acababa de dar cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

Al salir del salón, se encontró con Esmeralda y Cris.

-Es, en serio, te convendría, el negro es aburrido. Un morado te quedaría bien…

-No gracias, Cris. Por ahora me gusta mi cabello como está.

-Oye, Es. Después de esto me vas a deber mil Galleons-interrumpió Lily, mirando a su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la morena, intrigada.

-Porque acabo de conseguirte una cita con Remus.-explicó en voz baja.

Ella abrió los ojos tanto como es posible y se quedó paralizada unos segundos. Luego dijo.

-Me estás tomando el pelo.

-Claro que no, es una "cita doble"-dijo, haciendo una mueca de fastidio-Tú, Remus, yo, y Potter.-enumeró, y al llegar al último nombre se estremeció.

-¿Tú y Potter?-preguntó Cris, sorprendida.

-¡Ey, solo fue para que Es pudiera salir con Remus!

-Baja la voz-pidió Esmeralda.-Pero gracias.

-Ni lo digas. Pero me debes un favor.

-Entendido.-dijo la morena, sonriente. Y esa sonrisa no desapareció en todo el día.

Mientras tanto, James se reunía con sus dos amigos.

-Cornamenta. ¿Qué tal la clase con Evans?-preguntó Sirius, sonriendo y golpeándolo con el codo.

-Bien, es más, te conseguí una cita.

-James…ya tengo cinco citas esta semana-dijo el moreno, con dramatismo.

-A ti no, Sirius. Remus, en la próxima salida a Hogsmade tienes una cita con Green. Es doble, ustedes dos y Evans y yo.

Remus lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Esmeralda Green?-repitió él. Esa chica nunca lo había molestado como las rubias esqueléticas amigas de James y Sirius. Es más era muy agradable, pero siempre le había parecido una amiga.-Pues sí, está bien.

-Te compadezco, Lunático.-dijo Sirius en tono fúnebre.

James se rió.

-Y tú puedes quedarte solo con Carmichael…

-¿Carmichael? ¿La rubia de quinto?

-Está muerta por Black.-anunció James en tono solemne.

-Bueno, le daré el gusto…

-¿Y cuando es la próxima salida a Hogsmade?-preguntó Remus, con curiosidad.

-En dos días.-respondió James.

-Bueno…-dijo Sirius, volteándose y mirando a unas chicas que reían detrás de ellos.-Dos días son mucho tiempo, ¿Qué dices, Cornamenta?

-Si, años luz…-dijo James y siguió a su amigo hasta el grupo de chicas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo y se dispuso a leer un libro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Padfoot Loves:** jeje, aca vas a saber qué pasa con Cris ;) este cap es puro de ella (bueno, y alguien mas )

**lily-weasley-cullen: **pues ya ves ya estoy actualizando, jaja. Gracias por firmar en la cita? jeje, ya vas a ver...

**karmy: **me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias por firmar )

**pottersita: **jaja, no, tampoco da como para molestarlo tanto, pobrecito xD jeje, en el aire? ok, voy a tratar de mejorar eso

**Capítulo 3:**

El día ya había terminado. Y las chicas subían a sus cuartos a acostarse. Cuando ya estaban las tres en sus camas comenzaron (como cualquier chica) a hablar entre ellas.

-¿A sí que Regulus Black te esta siguiendo?-le preguntó Lily a Cris, desde el dosel de su cama.

-No solo me sigue, ¡Me persigue! ¡Lo odio! ¡Es demasiado molesto!

-No es feo-opinó Lily-Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad. ¿Tú que crees, Es?

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella, estaba bastante distraída desde que se enteró de su cita con Remus.

-Despierta, Es. Hablábamos de Regulus Black.

-Ah, él…no es feo.-dijo ella.

-Sí…eso ya me lo confirmó Lily-dijo Cris, y se acomodó en su cama.-Hoy McGonagall me preguntó qué le pasó a mi pelo.-recordó de repente.-Y también Slughorn…y… ¿Tan feo está?

-Claro que no, te queda genial…-empezó Lily.

-Y hablando de Slughorn y McGonagall…-la interrumpió Cris -La tarea, todavía no he empezado. Mejor me voy a la sala común.-dijo, colocándose una bata.

-Está bien, Cris. Suerte.-dijeron las dos, ya acostumbradas a esa situación, mientras su amiga salía.

Cris se sentó en la sala común, tomó un pergamino que encontró en una mesa. Y comenzó por la tarea de pociones que tenían al día siguiente.

Entonces, escuchó algo.

-Está bien, está bien, ya la hago.-escuchó que decía una voz masculina desde las escaleras, mientras ella escribía.- ¿Me prestan sus apuntes?

Y luego escuchó el ruido de una puerta cerrándose.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Dónde quedó su generosidad?-preguntó la misma voz mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Ah, hola Madness.-dijo el chico, cuando ya estaba en la sala común.

-Hola, Black.-respondió ella con tono frío, y continuó con la tarea.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Sirius-¿Cartas para admiradores secretos?

-Si fuera así, la primera carta sería para tu hermano, Black-dijo Cris-Pero no, estoy haciendo los deberes de pociones.

-Genial, yo también.-dijo Sirius, sonriente.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de genial?

-Que me podrás prestar tus apuntes.-respondió tranquilamente.

-Busca a una de tus amiguitas rubias para que te den sus apuntes encantadas.-dijo Cris, sin dejar de escribir.

-Lo haría, pero ya están todas dormidas.-respondió y tomó otro pergamino.-Y hablando de rubias… ¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello? Tú eres rubia…

-Sí-lo cortó con frialdad-Pero no puedo estar toda la vida igual. Sino sería muy aburrida. Quiero cambiar un poco.

-Eres rara…-dijo Sirius, riendo.

-Tú tampoco eres del todo normal.-contestó Cris.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó, olvidando el pergamino y mirándola.

-Tienes miles de chicas a tus pies y ninguna novia. Eres inteligente pero no aplicas eso a tus tareas. Tienes sentido del humor y puedes ser agradable, pero eres un cretino.

Sirius se quedó callado un momento. A cualquier persona que le haya dicho eso ya le estaría contestando algo muy hiriente. Y alguna palabrota también. Pero… ¿Por qué no le podía responder? Ella no tenía razón, ¿verdad?

-Tú tampoco haces tus tareas…-dijo después de un rato de silencio

-Sí, pero yo no soy inteligente.-contestó simplemente y siguió escribiendo.

-Si lo eres.-dijo Sirius, sin saber por qué lo estaba diciendo.-Me acabas de sacar todos mis defectos a la cara y…se te ocurren muy buenos insultos.

Ella sonrió y lo miró, acababa de darse cuenta, pero Black tenía lindos ojos…

-Gracias.-murmuró y volvió a escribir.

Sirius sonrió y también se dispuso a terminar la tarea.

Después de un rato, Cris había terminado, pero Sirius no. Así que ella fingió que seguía escribiendo.

-¿Qué demonios importa que Black no haya terminado?-pensó-¿Por qué estoy haciendo tiempo? Mejor me voy…

-Ya terminé-dijo ella.-Veremos que nota me da Slughorn mañana. Nos vemos, Black.

-Adiós, Madness.

Cris subió la escalera de caracol, las chicas estaban dormidas. Se quitó la bata, dejo el pergamino en la mesita junto a su cama y se acostó. Pero no se durmió enseguida. Se quedó pensando. Black no era tan malo como pensaba, es más, hasta fue divertido ese rato que paso con él…

-¡Por Dios qué estoy pensando!-pensó ella, tapándose los oídos con la almohada.-Es Black. Es Sirius Black, el idiota presumido, ¿recuerdas? El tonto cabeza de ladrillo ¿te acuerdas?

-Bueno… tampoco es para insultarlo tanto…-dijo Cris en voz alta, inconscientemente.

-¿A quién, Cris?-preguntó Esmeralda, por lo visto, ella tampoco podía dormir.

-A…a nadie, olvídalo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Cris se dio vuelta una y otra vez tratando de acomodarse, pero era inútil, no podía dormir. Su rostro venía a su mente, su cabello negro y sus ojos grises…

-Maldito Black-murmuró entre dientes y se colocó la almohada sobre la cara.


	4. Chapter 4

**pottersita: **jeje, se nota que te gusta Sirius :P

**lily-weasley-cullen: **gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado )

**Capítulo 4:**

El día siguiente, era martes. Y ese día los de sexto tenían primera hora de pociones después del desayuno.

-¿Así que te encontraste con Madness?-le preguntó James a Sirius. Que ayer les había contado eso.

-Sí. No está tan loca como parece.-dijo Sirius, mientras comía.-Es divertida.- E inconscientemente miró hacia el lado de la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

-¿Sirius Black se está enamorando?-preguntó James sonriente.

-Ya quisieras.-respondió él-Sirius Black no se enamora.

-Pero James Potter sí.-intervino Remus.-Sino, miren a Lily.

-Eso no es amor, Lunático.-dijo Sirius.-Cornamenta la quiere porque lo rechaza. Si le hiciera caso…

-No sería Evans.-completó James, y sonrió.-Es verdad.

-Y hablando de amor…-comenzó Sirius-¿Cómo te estás preparando para tu cita con Green, Remus?

-¿Prepararme?-repitió Remus, confundido.-Pues…yo…

-Oh, vamos Lunático. Tienes que tener un discurso preparado. Saber de qué hablar…

-Tener una respuesta preparada para cualquier cosa que quiera preguntar.-continuó James.

-También tener planeado dónde van a ir.

-Lo que van a comer.

-Chistes que puedas llegar a decirle.

-También elogios, a las chicas les encanta que las elogies.

Remus se mareó escuchando lo que decían sus amigos. Cuando pensaba que una cita era sentarse frente a una chica y charlar.

-Nunca ofendas a una amiga de ella. Porque eso puede ser fatal…

-Pero a mi me caen bien sus amigas-interrumpió el castaño.

-Te lo digo por si acaso. Bien, practiquemos, yo soy Green y tú eres tú.

Sirius miró fijamente a Remus con expresión soñadora y con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, Remus-dijo con voz aguda.

James estalló en carcajadas. Lupin, en cambio, dijo:

-No seas ridículo, Sirius…

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó él, sin dejar la aguda voz y con cara de tragedia-¡Después de todo lo que hago por ti! ¡Después de darte todo mi amor! ¡Tú me dices ridícula! ¡Te odio, Remus Lupin!-Y comenzó a fingir que lloraba. James lloraba realmente, por la risa.

-Ya basta, Canuto.-dijo Remus, sin reírse, y se acercó una tostada.

-Pue…pue…puede pasar, Lunático.-dijo James, tratando de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.-Si ella empieza a llorar, ¿Qué harías?

-¿Por qué tendría que llorar?-preguntó él, confundido.

-Oh, por muchas razones. Puedes ser malo besando…

-¿Besando? Yo no pienso besarla en la primera cita.-murmuró, ruborizándose.

-¿Por qué no? Yo siempre lo hago.-dijo Sirius, abandonando el tono agudo.

-Sí, pero tú te detienes detrás de cada chica que encuentras.-le recordó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Sí, por poco y no se detiene detrás de las de primero.-dijo James, riendo.

-Oigan, llegamos tarde a Pociones.-anunció Remus, sabiendo que si no lo decía, eran capaces de seguir hablando tres horas.

-Está bien, vamos.-aceptó Sirius a regañadientes mientras James se levantaba.

Llegaron a la mazmorra y los tres se pararon detrás de una mesa.

-Bien…-empezó Slughorn-Los asignaré en grupos de dos para que realicen una poción estimuladora. Trabaja más lento que los hechizos estimuladores, pero si un día perdiste la varita…puede serte útil. Bien, comencemos.

-Black, Bellatrix y Malfoy. Snape y Longbottom, ¡Vamos, señor Snape! ¡No ponga esa cara! Evans y…sí, ve con Green. Mmm…-añadió mirando a los que quedaban libres.-Sí, Potter y Lupin están bien.-comenzó a agrupar los nombres que restaban y luego se dio vuelta y caminó hacia su escritorio.

-Ehh… ¿Profesor?-preguntó Cris.- ¿No se olvida de algo?

Ella estaba parada, sin compañero, pues Slughorn no había pronunciado su nombre. El único que estaba en la misma situación era Sirius, también solo, al otro lado del salón.

-¡Oh, señorita Madness, señor Black! Lo lamento, parece que los he olvidado, bueno, dicen que la memoria es lo primero que se va con los años…pues bien, hagan equipo juntos. Y al terminar, entréguenme la poción y el informe que pedí en la clase pasada. Bien, a trabajar.

Todos comenzaron a sacar sus calderos, libros e ingredientes y se pusieron en marcha.

-Black, ¿Sabes algo de Pociones?-preguntó Cris, mientras leía el libro sin entender una palabra.

-Ehh, bueno, admito que no es mi mejor materia…

-O sea no-lo cortó ella-Entiendo, yo tampoco.

-Sé que es una materia útil y todo eso…-admitió el moreno, mientras sacaba su balanza de la mochila.-Pero no sé, desde de primero que no logro conseguir que me salga bien una poción.

-Lo sé, a mi me pasa lo mismo, suerte que Lily me ayuda, yo siempre termino haciendo explotar algo.

-Sí, a mi me ayuda Remus.-dijo sonriendo.

Se dispusieron a cortar raíces de Luparia, hasta que Sirius dijo:

-Nunca creí que fuéramos tan parecidos…

-Yo tampoco-admitió ella, sin quitar los ojos de sus raíces.-Siempre creí que eras…pues, un tonto cabeza de ladrillo.

-Y yo siempre creí que eras una loca.

Al poco tiempo, ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Mientras tanto, a unas mesas de distancia, Lily pesaba el polvo de uñas de sirena mientras que Esmeralda cortaba las raíces.

-Es, ¿Cómo vas?-preguntó la pelirroja

-¿Qué?-preguntó distraída, estaban en la mesa detrás de Remus y James, y la morena miraba embobada al primero.

-Es, las raíces.

-Ah sí, cierto…las raíces.-dijo, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y empuñando el cuchillo.

Luego de un rato, terminó el tiempo y todos tuvieron que entregar sus pociones y sus informes.

La de Lily y Esmeralda les salió bastante bien, igual que la de Remus y James, pero la de Cris y Sirius estaba hecho una masa gris y viscosa, sin embargo, ellos estaban sonrientes.

-Adiós, Madness.-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y se fue con sus amigos.

Ella solo sonrió débilmente y lo saludó con la mano, antes de reunirse con las chicas.

-Te estás llevando mejor con Black, ¿no?-preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No, el sigue siendo el mismo cretino de orejas grandes de siempre.-contestó Cris, rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te saludo?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

-Porque quiso saludarme, no sé. No importa, ven, vamos a la sala común, tenemos unas buenas dos horas antes de Encantamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

**inma lupin: **jeje, si, esa parte me encanto x) jaja, y los concejos van a volver a aparecer en la cita :P

**lily-weasley-cullen: **me alegra que te haya gustado jeje, a ver si te gusta la cita que en este cap empieza :)

**lauryxBlack: **gracias :) aca lo continuo

**Capítulo 5:**

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y caluroso. Ese día tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmade. Esmeralda se había levantado a toda prisa y encerrado en el baño. Hasta cuando faltaba un rato para partir.

-Es, ya sal de ahí. Tenemos que irnos-dijo Lily y golpeó la puerta del baño.

Lily tenía el cabello recogido y usaba una tradicional ropa muggle, Cris, tenía su verdoso cabello suelto y llevaba un suéter negro y un jean común.

Esmeralda, cuando por fin pudieron sacarla del baño, estaba vestida como Lily, con un jean y una camiseta blanca, y con el cabello suelto.

-Genial, Es. Vamos.

Las tres chicas salieron afuera, donde los demás hacían fila para partir a Hogsmade, entonces, llegaron los tres chicos. Estaban sonrientes y vestidos normalmente, aunque parecía que Remus se había esmerado más en su vestimenta que sus dos amigos.

-Hola, Evans.-la saludó James.

-No me hables hasta llegar a Hogsmade, Potter.-ordenó Lily cruzándose de brazos, y comenzó a charlar con Cris.

-Hola, Esmeralda.-saludó Remus con timidez.

-¿Qué tal, Remus?-contestó ella, un poco nerviosa.

-Recuerda, Remus: No la mires a los ojos.-dijo Sirius, colocándose junto a su amigo.

-Qué gracioso, Black.-dijo Esmeralda con ironía.- ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Potter?

-No, gracias. Tú te enojas más que James, por eso es más divertido.

Un momento después, los seis llegaron a Hogsmade y decidieron separarse.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy.-anunció Cris, saludando a sus amigas.-Adiós Lily, Es.

-Creo que yo también debo irme, Cornamenta, Lunático.-los saludó con la mano y se fue detrás de Cris.

-Bueno, Evans y yo nos vamos.-dijo James con una gran sonrisa.- ¿No es cierto?

- ¿No pudo irme sin ti?

Esmeralda y Remus se rieron.

-Si fuera así no sería una cita, vamos, Evans.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia adelante. Pero ella se soltó de James con increíble fuerza y dijo:

-Sé caminar sola, gracias. ¿Vamos?

Y James, sorprendido, la siguió sin tocarla.

Remus y Esmeralda se quedaron solos en medio de la calle. Él abrió la boca para preguntarle adónde quería ir, pero luego recordó las palabras de Sirius:

También tener planeado dónde van a ir.

-Ehh…-dijo él, pensando un lugar entre los cientos que había en Hogsmade.

-¿Quieres ir a Las Tres Escobas?-preguntó de repente ella-Está empezando a hacer frío.

-Ehh…sí, claro, vamos.-accedió el castaño, un tanto decepcionado.

Mientras tanto Cris y Sirius caminaban juntos, ella no sabía adónde estaba yendo, y no tenía idea de por qué Black la seguía, pero decidió no hablar.

Pero después de un rato caminando, y viendo a un montón de idiotas que los miraban asombrados, como si nunca hubieran visto dos personas caminando. Le preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

El moreno sonrió, como si estuviera esperando a que ella le preguntara eso.

-No, lo siento, Madness. Pero quedé en salir con Carmichael, y no me gustaría hacerla esperar.

Y sin decir más, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario del que lo hacía hace menos de un minuto.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó Cris y siguió caminando. Al final se había equivocado, Black seguía siendo un idiota presumido. Pero eso le iba a costar caro…

Lejos de allí, en otra calle, Lily y James caminaban sin mirarse.

-Oye, Evans, deja de hacer como que no existo. Por algo estamos en una cita…

-Esto no es una cita-lo cortó Lily, mirando vitrinas mientras caminaba.-Accedí a venir contigo para que Esmeralda pudiera venir con Remus y lo sabes, así que deja de fingir que nos gustamos.

-Eso habrás hecho tú.-dijo James, sin alterarse.-Pero yo te invité aquí porque me gustas, me pareces linda e inteligente…un poco agresiva tal vez, pero comprensiva.

Lily lo miró, sin atreverse a creerlo. ¿Potter estaba siendo amable?

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó ella, como temiendo que tuviera una enfermedad.

Él se acercó más a ella, y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Mejor que nunca…

Esmeralda y Remus se encontraban en las tres escobas, con dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Callados y mirando el suelo.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-pensó Remus- ¿Qué dijo Sirius? _Tienes que tener un discurso preparado. Saber de qué hablar… _Genial, pero… ¿De qué hablo?

-Oye, Esmeralda…-dijo tímidamente. Ella lo miró.-Te…te… ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?-preguntó, a todas las rubias amigas de Sirius y James le encantaba que ellos les hablaran de grandes jugadas de Quidditch que habían realizado.

-No, en realidad no.-dijo ella, mirando la botella.-Quiero decir, me gusta ver los partidos y todo pero…no soy muy buena jugadora.

-Entiendo.-respondió él, y pensando que eso sonaba muy estúpido, agregó: Yo tampoco…no juego muy bien. Pero mi equipo favorito son los Kenmare Kestrels.

-¿Enserio? Los míos también.-dijo ella, sonriendo.

Remus también sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza de manteca. No estaba seguro del por qué pero le gustó mucho la sonrisa de Esmeralda.

Mientras tanto, en Cabeza de Puerco.

-¡Regulus!-exclamó Cris, por fin encontrando al Slytherin.-Te estaba buscando. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

-Claro.-respondió encantado el chico y Cris dejó que la tomara de la mano. Ya vería Sirius lo que es meterse con Madness…

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano por las calles, mientras Regulus la miraba, embobado, ella buscaba a Sirius y a Carmichael, después de un rato, los encontró.

Estaban sentados en la calle, Carmichael era rubia ("Que raro"-pensó Cris) tan delgada que daba la impresión de que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento y con una risa que le hizo recordar a la de un caballo. Sirius le susurraba algo al oído y ella reía como una idiota, ya vería…

-Oye, Regulus.-dijo mirando al chico.

-¿Qué sucede, Cr…?-pero ella no le dejó terminar la frase, por que le había pasado los brazos por el cuello y lo estaba besando apasionadamente. Sirius los vio y se quedó congelado. ¿Regulus? ¿Su propio hermano? ¿Y…y Madness?

-¿Y qué importa?-pensó él-Yo tengo a Carmichael…

Y siguió elogiando a la rubia, pero, por alguna razón, le hubiera gustado más estar en el lugar de Regulus y no estar hablando con una chica que solo sabía reírse.

James y Lily se habían sentado en la calle, hartos de caminar, pero tampoco tenían ganas de entrar a ningún lugar.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Lily, por fin diciendo en voz alta algo que la intrigaba hace mucho.-Me parece muy raro que teniendo a medio Hogwarts a tus pies. Solo se te ocurra seguirme a mí, quiero decir, debe haber cien chicas que estarían ansiosas por salir a Hogsmade con James Potter.

-Sí, puede ser.-respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero ellas no me interesan. No lo sé, Evans. Esas chicas sabes que siempre estarán, aunque pasen mil años, seguirán ahí, esperando tu invitación. En cambio tú…bueno, no eres algo que se encuentra todos los días…

Lily asintió y se quedó pensativa un minuto, luego dijo:

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-Créeme, es muy bueno…

Esmeralda y Remus ya habían salido de Las Tres Escobas, y caminaban por la calle. Conversando sobre las asignaturas.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es mi favorita.-dijo Remus, mirándola.-Me parece muy interesante.

-Sí, tienes que saber defenderte por si…ya sabes…pasa algo.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Remus, la verdad, nunca creí que sería tan fácil hablar contigo.-dijo, sonrojándose hasta el cabello.

El sonrió y también se ruborizó.

-Yo también lo creo, eres muy agradable…siempre me has caído bien.

-Gracias.-musitó casi inaudiblemente. Y él, sin poder resistirse, la tomó de la mano…


	6. Chapter 6

**lily-weasley-cullen: **jeje, gracias me alegra que te guste la pareja :)

**Diluz: **siii, yo tambien amo al lobito, es tan tierno. Sirius que abra los ojos jaja. Y James y Lily...mmm...mejor aca sigo xD

**jhl89: **jeje, para calmar impaciencias aca esta el cap :P

**inma lupin: **jaja, no lo esperabas? mejor, mas drama xD jeje, me alegra que te guste :)

**Nixi Evans: **jeje, tranqui que este es mas largo ;)

**Capítulo 6:**

Remus estaba muy confundido, hace dos días Esmeralda solo significaba una chica amigable, una amiga… Pero ahora, al hablar con ella, al oír su risa, al tomarle la mano… Ese cambio pasó tan rápidamente que lo asustó.

Sentía increíbles deseos de abrazarla, de besarla. Es más, le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho hace mucho. Pero…no, era demasiado rápido, apenas era la primera cita, no podía…

_¿__Por qué no? Yo siempre lo hago._

-Canuto, ¿Cómo demonios haces para entrar en mi mente?-pensó él-Si no sabes nada de Legemerancia…pero bueno, voy a hacerte caso.

-Es…Esmeralda, ven. Quiero decirte algo.-dijo el castaño y la condujo hasta un banco situado entre dos tiendas, donde se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?-preguntó ella, ansiosa.

-Pues…es que, sinceramente, tú…tú siempre me pareciste una amiga.-volteó a la cabeza y quedó frente a frente con sus ojos castaños, entristecidos.

-¿A sí?-preguntó, con un débil asomo de sonrisa.

-Sí. Pero hoy…-ella levantó la vista-… me hiciste cambiar mi punto de vista. Ahora me doy cuenta de que…eres graciosa, inteligente, bonita…muy bonita.-admitió, ruborizándose.-Y que me gustas mucho…-ese discurso no era el típico de James y Sirius para conseguir citas. Sin embargo le pareció que lo había hecho bien.

Esmeralda estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta, como si no le creyera.

Él estaba apunto de pedirle disculpas. Pero ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó como quería besarlo desde primero.

Era increíble, desde la primera vez que lo vio le había encantado ese tímido chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados… siempre lo había tratado bien, pero llegar al hecho de que Remus también se enamorara de ella. Solo lo había pensado en sueños…

Se separaron un momento y ambos sonrieron tímidamente. Remus la tomó por la barbilla y volvió a besarla tiernamente, disfrutando de cada uno de ellos, y pensando que no podía haber nada mejor en la vida que esos besos.

Mientras tanto, a varias calles de distancia, Regulus y Cris seguían pegados y Sirius los miraba con odio.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sirius?-preguntó Carmichael. Dándose cuenta de que él miraba demasiado a la pareja.

-Nada-contestó automáticamente. Y, con un gran esfuerzo, volvió su vista hacia la rubia.

-No sabía que Regulus tuviera novia.-comentó la chica, observando como se besaban.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Sirius, con amargura. Observando como su hermano la besaba.- ¿No tendrían que detenerse, para tomar aire?

-Eso es lo normal.-dijo la rubia.- ¿Y quién es la novia de Regulus?-preguntó, mirando con desaprobación el cabello verde de la chica.

-No tengo idea-mintió, descaradamente.-No la conozco.

-Bueno, yo no tengo ganas de quedarme para ver como se besan-comentó ella.- ¿Quieres ir a ver vitrinas?

-No, gracias. Yo me quedo…-dijo el moreno, sin despegar los ojos de su hermano y su "pareja".

-Está bien.-contestó la rubia, un tanto frustrada.-Entonces adiós.

-Adiós.-se despidió, distraído.

Cuando Carmichael desapareció de la vista, Sirius se levantó y caminó despreocupadamente hacia adelante, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la calle para separarse de ellos. Sacó disimuladamente su varita, apuntó a su hermano y pensó: "¡_Levicorpus_!"

Un segundo más tarde Regulus estaba levantado en el aire por los tobillos.

-¡Black!-rugió Cris, mirando a Sirius.- ¡_Liberacorpus_!-dijo ella con la varita en alto y el Slytherin cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo Cris, ayudándolo a levantarse.- ¿Me disculpas un segundo?-le preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza.- ¡_Locomotor Mortis_!-gritó en dirección a Sirius y el moreno quedó con las piernas unidas, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Mientras Cris se reía.

-¿Cómo…cómo estás tan segura de que fui yo?-preguntó Sirius, arrastrándose por el suelo, tratando de alcanzar su varita, que estaba muy lejos de él.

-Primero, porque sé que tú y Potter son expertos en ese hechizo. Y segundo, eres el único tan idiota para seguir teniendo la varita en alto después de haber realizado el maleficio. Ven, Regulus, vamos a tomar algo.-tomó a Regulus de la mano y se fue lejos de Sirius.

-¡Madness!-vociferó Sirius, tendido en el suelo.- ¡Regresa! ¡Voy a matarte!

Mientras tanto, Lily y James seguían caminando juntos. No se habían parado en ningún lado. James no había hecho más que elogiar a Lily. Y a ella hasta comenzaba a caerle mejor Potter, lo cual le había sorprendido mucho.

En un momento, James se paró y ella automáticamente lo imitó.

-Bueno-dijo el moreno-, creo que a esta altura Remus debe estar pidiéndole matrimonio a Esmeralda, así que…creo que la cita se acabó.

-Sí…supongo que sí.-dijo Lily, mirando el suelo.

-Lily…disfruté mucho esta…bueno, llámala cita, ¿Si? Disfruté mucho esta cita contigo.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero…yo también.-dijo Lily, sonriendo.-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que pasaría esto tres días antes, hubiera pensado que tomó mucho whisky de fuego.

-Sí-murmuró James y sonrió.-Lily…-la chica levantó la vista. Y él, sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Besó los labios de su codiciada pelirroja, por fin. James separó sus labios con los de Lily y sonrió. Sin embargo, Lily frunció el entrecejo y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. James se tocó la nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia, y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás loca?-exclamó James.

-¡Para eso fue todo esto!-gritó Lily-Ya lo tenias planeado desde el principio, Potter. Sabías que aceptaría por Esmeralda y ya estabas pensando las cursis palabras que me ibas a decir y que yo como una tonta me iba a tragar… ¡Y después a besarme para que sea otra porrista sin cerebro apoyando el club de Amamos a James Potter! ¡Solo quieres que esté muerta por ti y luego te iras con otra chica que te oponga resistencia!

-Creí que eras más lista, Evans.-dijo con voz pastosa, sin sacar la mano de su nariz-Yo te quiero…

-Sí, ¡Me quieres como tu trofeo para demostrar que puedes tener a tus pies a cualquier chica de Hogwarts! ¡Incluyendo al bicho raro de Lily Evans!

-No seas ridí…-pero Lily ya estaba caminando en sentido contrario y muy lejos de él.- ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

-¡Para ti soy Evans!-contestó sin voltearse.

James sacó su varita, apuntó a su nariz y murmuró: ¡_Episkey_! Para acabar de una vez con la hemorragia. Luego, comenzó a caminar, cabizbajo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a Zonko, vio a alguien tirado en el suelo y se acercó a ayudarlo.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó al ver que era su amigo.

-Madness.-explicó él.- ¿Me ayudas, James?

-¡_Finite Incantatem_!-dijo James y Sirius por fin pudo utilizar sus piernas. Se levantó tembloroso y recogió su varita del piso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó Cornamenta

-Casi media hora.-respondió su amigo.-Pero ya te contaré todo más tarde. Ahora, dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Evans?

-Un desastre total.-respondió el moreno, negando con la cabeza-Me rompió la nariz, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

-Uau, sé que Evans nunca fue muy simpática contigo pero no pensé que llegaría a romperte la nariz.-comentó Sirius.

-No, yo tampoco. ¿Sabes que es lo único que me animaría?

-No, ¿Qué?

-Que a Remus le haya ido tan mal como a nosotros.

-Entonces puedes comenzar a sentirte peor.-dijo Sirius y señaló con el dedo a un banco donde Esmeralda y Remus se besaban tiernamente.

-Maldita sea.-murmuró James.


	7. Chapter 7

**Diluz: **aiii, si es tan lindo, tan bueno, tan dulce, tan tierno tan...TODO xD jajaja, ya lo abri, entra a :P jaja, al final muchos consejos pero al unico que le fue bien fue a Remus xD jaja

**jhl89:** jejejeje, ya somos dos malas xD jaja, gracias por el review!!

**Nixi Evans:** si, una vez que hace algo bien que ella no le creyera, eso es tener mala suerte :P jaja

**Capítulo 7: **

Al día siguiente, los tres chicos se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, donde Sirius estaba contando lo que sucedió.

-Entonces toma a Regulus de la mano y se van, dejándome tirado en el suelo.-dijo malhumorado.

-Bueno, por lo que dijiste, estuviste celoso de Regulus porque estaba con Cristine…-comenzó Remus.

-Ey, un momento. Yo no estaba celoso de Regulus.-interrumpió Sirius, fingiendo indignación.

-Sí, claro, Canuto.-contestó James.-Cuando llegaste en la parte donde ellos dos se besaban apretaste los puños y te pusiste rojo.

-Sí…porque…tenía calor.-inventó con la mirada baja.

-No se te puede ocurrir peor excusa, Sirius.-dijo Lunático, sonriendo.

-Bueno…yo… ¿Sabías que Evans le rompió la nariz a James?-cambió de tema, osadamente.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el castaño, sorprendido.-Sé que Lily nunca ha sido muy cariñosa contigo pero…golpearte.

-Sí, lo sé. Y no sé por qué lo hizo.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de indecisión.

-Vamos, Cornamenta. Algo debiste haber hecho para que te golpeara…

-¡No!-exclamó James.- ¡Esta vez yo no hice nada! ¡Solo la bese…!  
-¿La besaste?- preguntó Sirius, sonriendo.-Eso no me lo habías contado.

-Eso no es importante. Luego de besarla me rompió la nariz, y empezó a gritarme cosas y… se fue.-dijo amargamente.-No sé qué demonios pasó…

-Y yo que creía entender todo sobre las mujeres…-dijo Canuto, decepcionado.-Pero creo que Evans es la excepción a la regla. Bien, Lunático, veo que conseguiste novia nueva.-agregó guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí…-murmuró sonrojándose.-Todo salió muy bien.

-¿Seguiste los consejos que te dimos?-preguntó ansioso el moreno.

-Lo intenté…

Los chicos continuaron hablando de lo complicadas que eran las mujeres, mientras que en el cuarto de las chicas, las tres charlaban, cada una sentada en su cama. Era temprano por lo que las otras dos chicas todavía no habían llegado.

-Potter es un idiota.-dijo Cris, cuando Lily terminó de hablar.-Un completo idiota.

-Lo sé-respondió Lily-Pero no le hagas caso, ahora ya no existe, al menos para mí. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue, Cris?  
-Muy bien.-contestó ella, sonriente.-Es más hasta conseguí novio.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Esmeralda, sorprendida.- ¿Quién es?

-Regulus Black-dijo con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara.

-¿Regulus Black?-repitió Lily, arqueando las cejas.- ¿No dijiste que era muy molesto, y que lo odiabas?

-No lo odio.-respondió Cris-Pero no negaré que es algo molesto…

-¿Y por qué estás saliendo con él?-preguntó Esmeralda, sin comprender.

-Pues es obvio, ¿no? Porque me gusta Black y…

-¿Regulus o Sirius?-interrogó Lily.

-Sirius.-contestó de inmediato, y luego, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó:-¡Regulus!-mientras las chicas se reían.-Me gusta Regulus.-confirmó.-Por eso estoy saliendo con él.

Ellas no lo creyeron fácilmente. Pero después de un rato desistieron de tratar de sacarle algo más a Cris.

-¿Y a ti, Es? ¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó la ex-rubia.

-Increíble.-dijo con tono soñador. Y como sus amigas no entendieron, dijo: -¡Estoy saliendo con Remus!

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar como locas y a abrazar a Esmeralda.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo Lily después del ataque de locura.

-Gracias, Lily.-contestó ella, ruborizada.

-¿Y Remus besa bien?-preguntó Cris, indiscretamente.

-Pues, digamos que "superó las expectativas"-respondió Esmeralda, sonriendo.- ¿Y Regulus?

Cris se encogió de hombros.

-No tan mal como pensaba.

-Cris, definitivamente, Regulus no te gusta.-sentenció Lily.

-Claro que sí.-discutió la chica.-Ven, vamos a la sala común.

Las tres bajaron y se encontraron con los tres chicos.

Remus y Esmeralda se saludaron con un beso y después ella volvió junto a sus amigas.

Cris y Sirius se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Te odio, Madness.-dijo Sirius, sin bajar la mirada.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-respondió ella.-Y no vuelvas a hablarme si no quieres que te agrande aún más las orejas con un hechizo.-dijo tocando su bolsillo, donde tenía la varita.

-Sí haces eso me harás recurrir a medidas extremas.-respondió el moreno, calmadamente.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo qué por ejemplo?

-Como desvanecer el hechizo de tu cabello y hacer que te vuelvas rubia.

Cris parecía horrorizada.

-No te atreverías.-murmuró.

-Pruébame.-respondió, con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ven Cris, vamos lejos de ellos.-dijo Lily llevándose a su amiga y mirando a James con expresión dura.

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros, saludó a Remus con la mano y se fue a sentar junto con la pelirroja y la ex-rubia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Diluz: **jeje, siii Remus es un amor, divino! Sirius y Cris son los que mas me gustan, los amo juntos ) aunque ahora se complicara con Regulus en el medio...y lo de Cris es medio complicado, ella es la tipica chica alta, rubia de ojos azules, y ella quiero sobresalir, ser diferente, por eso se hace cambios en si misma continuamente. Aunque (no se si se dieron cuenta) que desde que se enamoro de Sirius no se cambio el pelo de verde (de no ser asi de seguro no hubiera esperado a que terminara el plazo de una semana para volver a cambiarselo xD)

**jhl89: **jeje, creo que este es mas largo P

**Nixi Evans: **jaja, pobrecitos los dos, y si...un poquito exagero, pero en las discuciones todos exageran un poquito P jeje

**Capítulo 8: **

-Señorita Evans, concéntrese.-le pidió McGonagall por tercera vez cuando Lily no pudo convertir su ratón en cuchara.

Es que no podía concentrarse, el maldito Potter venía a su cabeza. El beso que le dio, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, le gustó mucho ese beso. Era increíble, se había enamorado de la persona menos esperada, precisamente de James Potter, habiendo por lo menos mil chicos en Hogwarts, se tenía que enamorar de él…

-Podría ser peor…-dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

-Podrías enamorarte de Sirius o Remus y Esmeralda o Cris tratarían de matarte.

-Es verdad…-admitió y volvió a levantar su varita.

Pero… ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de Amos Diggory, de Frank Longbottom, de Lucius Malfoy o de Severus Snape…?

Un momento, ¿De verdad preferiría enamorarse de Lucius Malfoy o de Severus Snape antes que de Potter?

-Creo que no…-pensó ella.

Estaba excesivamente abrumada, odiaba este tonto cabello despeinado, esos malditos ojos castaños, esos ridículos anteojos…y al mismo tiempo los amaba.

-Caí demasiado bajo.-murmuró y siguió tratando de convertir su ratón.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lily?-preguntó Cris, que estaba sentada a su lado.-Siempre eres la primera en hacer todo en las clases. Ahora creo que Potter te pasó…

-¿Enserio?-preguntó levantando la vista, eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Era cierto, Potter estaba sentado con Black, quien aún tenía un ratón en su mesa, mientras que él tenía una cuchara.

Lily rechinó los dientes enfadada y se dio por vencida, después de todo, era la primera vez que no le salía un hechizo.

Decidió mirar hacia adelante, Remus y Esmeralda, que estaban delante de ellas, tenían las manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa y el castaño le susurraba algo al oído.

-Qué cursis-pensó Lily y volteó la vista a la ventana. Era un día muy soleado, como le gustaría estar allá afuera recostada bajo un árbol que dentro del salón intentando una transformación inútil.

Después de unos minutos (que a Lily se le hicieron horas) la clase terminó y pudieron salir, Esmeralda se despidió de las chicas y se fue con Remus afuera, y Lily y Cris comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-Esa clase con McGonagall fue eterna.-dijo Lily, bostezando.-En un momento creí que iba a dormirme.

-Qué mal ejemplo para los prefectos eres, Lily.-dijo Cris, sonriendo.-Ah, mira, ahí está Regulus.

El Slytherin la saludaba al final del pasillo y ella fue rápidamente hacia él.

-Hola, Regulus-lo saludó Lily, algo incómoda.

-¿Qué tal, Evans?-la saludó sonriendo, sin soltar a Cris.

-Reg, llámala Lily.

-Está bien. Lily.-respondió el chico.

-Te lo digo, Cornamenta.-decía una voz, seguida por pasos que se acercaban.-Lo que más le puede molestar es que se lave el pelo. Solo tenemos que esperar desde arriba, montados en nuestras escobas y con una gran botella de shampoo en las manos y…-Sirius se detuvo al ver a la pareja y a Lily.-Oh, veo que interrumpimos, adiós.

Y cuando él y James estaban apunto de marcharse, Regulus dijo:

-Sirius, yo no me metería con Snape si fuera tú. Él conoce unos hechizos… ¿Oíste hablar del _Sectusempra_?

-No.-respondió él, molesto. Y sin escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

-Pues mejor así. Un día vi que se lo hizo a Avery…-se estremeció.-Pero luego se arrepintió y lo curó con el contra maleficio.

-Escucha, no me interesa lo que haga Quejicus, ¿Bien?-respondió Sirius, volteándose para ver a Regulus.

-Lo sé.-respondió éste, al parecer acostumbrado a las respuestas de su hermano.-Solo te advertía que…

-Me he metido con Snape trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año desde que lo conozco. Y nunca me ha hecho nada. ¿No crees?

-No seas estúpido, Black.-dijo Cris.-Él no te está hablando mal para que tú le contestes así y…

-Tú no te metas, Madness.-ordenó Sirius.

-¿Y qué si quiero meterme?-rugió ella. Soltándose de Regulus y acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

-Te las verás conmigo.-respondió él, sacando su varita.

-Mira como tiemblo.-dijo Cris, riéndose.- ¿O quieres que vuelva a dejarte tirado como en Hogsmade?-preguntó también sacando la suya.

-Inténtalo…

Ambos tenían las varitas levantadas, apuntando al otro. Pero ninguno pronunció un hechizo. Pasaron así varios segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Cuando ambos iban a bajar las varitas e inventar alguna excusa, una voz atronadora llegó al pasillo.

-¡Señor Black! ¡Señorita Madness! ¡Bajen las varitas de inmediato!-la profesora McGonagall había llegado hasta ellos. Quienes, resignados, bajaron los brazos y guardaron sus varitas en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Dudo que lo recuerden.-dijo la profesora, mirando a ambos con desaprobación.-Pero está terminantemente prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos.

-Pero no hicimos magia.-protestaron al unísono.

-Por lo que he visto no faltaba demasiado para que empezaran.-respondió la mujer.-Lamento decir que ambos deberán cumplir con un castigo…

-Yo no quiero estar castigado con ella.-discutió Sirius.-Podemos cumplirlo separados…

-Ambos desobedecieron las normas escolares. Ambos recibirán el castigo, señor Black. Los espero a ambos en mi despacho el domingo para discutirlo.-y sin decir más se alejó de los jóvenes.

-Lo único que me faltaba.-murmuró Sirius.-Ven, James, tenemos que conseguir shampoo.-dijo y se marchó con James, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Oye, Cris. Lamento que mi hermano sea tan…-comenzó Regulus.

-¿Idiota?-sugirió ella.

-Bueno…no era la palabra que iba a usar pero sí.

-Está bien, Reg. Tú no tienes que disculparte.-le dio un beso.-Nos vemos, vamos Lily.-dijo y ambas se fueron por el camino opuesto al que estaban tomando los dos chicos.


	9. Chapter 9

**lily-weasley-cullen: **aii, ya te extrañaba por aca, jeje. Que bueno que se arreglo el internet me alegra que te hayan gustado los caps!! :)

**jhl89: **jeje, queres leer el castigo?? :P alegrate porque aca esta a que no tarde tanto en actualizar??...esta bien, tarde xD pero tuve problemas por el colegio, en fin, prometo no tardar tanto la prox vez :)

**Diluz: **siii, Regulus es buenisimo, me gusta :) pero igual, Cris es de Sirius asi que...si se le va a complicar xD pero bueno...falta bastante todavia para eso

**Capítulo 9: **

Pasó el sábado y las chicas lo pasaron tranquilas y libres de tarea. En cambio, el domingo tuvieron que comenzar a hacerla.

-Mañana tenemos Defensa…-dijo Esmeralda, sacando un pergamino.-Y ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos empezar. ¿No crees?

-Sí.-respondió Lily, y comenzaron el trabajo. En ese momento, Cris bajó las escaleras.

-Tengo que ir al castigo.-dijo y se dirigió al retrato.-Nos vemos chicas.

-Adiós, Cris.-saludaron ambas y la joven se marchó.

Ella comenzó a caminar por los largos y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts. Hasta llegar al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, llamó a la puerta, esperó el: "Adelante" de la mujer y entró, dándose cuenta de que Sirius ya estaba ahí.

-Muy bien. Como ya están los dos. Síganme…

Caminaron detrás de la profesora, evitando mirarse. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la biblioteca.

La profesora sacó una llave (ellos se sorprendieron de que no usara la varita) y abrió la puerta.

-Pasen…-dijo y ambos jóvenes entraron en la biblioteca.-Madame Pince a veces tiene problemas para conseguir los libros adecuados ya que los alumnos los dejan en cualquier lugar. Su trabajo, consistirá en acomodar en orden alfabético, por autor, los libros. Pueden elegir las estanterías para empezar. Volveré a buscarlos dentro de dos horas, cuando haya finalizado el castigo, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Ya pueden empezar.-dijo y se fue, cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Genial. La biblioteca es demasiado grande como para que tengamos que cruzarnos.-dijo Cris, cuando McGonagall se fue.-Adiós, Black.

-Hasta nunca, Madness.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a acomodar los libros desde estanterías muy separadas. Después de media hora, Sirius, harto, dejó el gigantesco libro _Cómo proteger su jardín de Gnomos, Doxís, y otras plagas de Alfred Stone _ sobre una enciclopedia y dijo:

-En todo el tiempo que Pince ha sido bibliotecaria, ¿Nunca se le ha ocurrido tal vez acomodar sus libros por orden alfabético?

Para su sorpresa, ella se rió.

-No. Supongo que esa tarea horrible se la guarda a los estudiantes.

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios de los chicos de la torre Gryffindor…

-Oye, Lunático, me aburro. Ya sé, vamos a ver cómo le va a Canuto con su castigo.-dijo James, sacó un pequeño espejo y dijo claro y fuerte: "Sirius Black"

Entonces apareció la biblioteca, y pudieron ver la espalda de Sirius, subido a una silla, acomodando libros, y el inconfundible cabello de Cris, haciendo lo mismo, unos estantes más atrás.

Remus también se acercó a ver.

-Ey, Black. ¿Por qué no pides disculpas y ya?-preguntó Cris, después de un minuto, particularmente insoportable de silencio.

-¿Pedir disculpas por qué?-respondió él, sin quitar la vista de los libros que estaba acomodando.

-Por hechizar a Regulus en Hogsmade…

-En ese caso, tendría que pedirle disculpas a Regulus, ¿No crees?

-O también a mí. Después de todo, soy su novia.

Al decir eso, escuchó el ruido que hizo Black al cerrar bruscamente un libro muy grueso.

-Auch, golpe bajo.-dijo James, observando todo junto a su amigo.

-Escucha, el hecho es… que no puedo soportar este castigo peligrosamente aburrido sin hablar con nadie, quiero decir, prefiero que hagas tus bromas tontas de antes a que no me hables…-murmuró, pero Sirius la escuchó.

Ambos hicieron silencio unos segundos. Luego, los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron, también al unísono.

-Perdona por embrujar a tu "novio" y…por tratarte tan mal.

-Y tú perdona por dejarte tirado en el suelo, y por tratarte tan mal como tú me tratas a mí.

-Oh, qué tierno.-dijo James, mirando la escena.

-Me alegra que se arreglara todo.-dijo Sirius, inesperadamente.-Me estabas cayendo muy bien, Madness. Y…siendo sincero…no me gustaría, tú sabes…perder…a una persona…como tú.

La chica sonrió.

-Yo tampoco, Sirius.

El moreno se bajó de la silla y se acercó más al estante de Cris.

-Me llamaste Sirius.

-Sí.-respondió ella, como si nada.- ¿No te llamas, Sirius? ¿O ahora tú eres Regulus?

-Ojalá.-murmuró él, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Cris, bajando de su silla.

-Nada.-respondió rápidamente.-Es solo que… me sorprende que me llames Sirius porque...bueno, siempre me has llamado Black.

-No puedo ser siempre igual.-dijo, sonriendo.-Hay que cambiar un poco…Sirius.

-Tienes razón…Cristine.

La chica hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Llámame Cris.

-Entendido.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sin saber por qué, pero se rieron estruendosamente. Cuando terminaron, se miraron a los ojos. Sirius se dejó perder en sus ojos azules, como el cielo y se acercó más a ella. Cris, miró sus ojos claros, esos ojos grises que siempre guardaban una chispa de felicidad, y también se acercó a él.

-¡Bésala, Canuto! ¡Bésala, Canuto!-coreaban James y Remus.

Cada vez estaban más cerca, sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia. Sirius abrió los ojos, para ver su rostro antes de besarla, y vio algo que lo sorprendió mucho.

-Cris…tu cabello.-murmuró.

Ella abrió los ojos. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y ahogo un gemido de decepción. Su cabello estaba perdiendo el color verde, y estaba volviendo a ser rubia. Cuando el último cabello de ella se volvió de su color natural, Sirius notó por primera vez lo hermoso que tenía el pelo, rubio bastante claro, y en las puntas, pelirrojo, era una perfecta combinación, se quedo mirándola un momento, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volteó la cabeza y dijo:

-Estás linda así.

Ella lo miró y dijo:

-Lo dices porque sí.

-Claro que no, nunca había visto un cabello como el tuyo. Es…es…es hermoso.-dijo, nunca había utilizado esa palabra en una chica, pero pensó que no sería la última vez que se lo dijera a ella.

-Gracias.-musitó, suavemente.- ¿Tienes un espejo?

-Sí.-respondió, recordando el que tenía en su mochila. Al sacarlo vio las caras de James y Remus, que sonreían con culpabilidad y saludaban.- ¿Vieron…todo?-le preguntó Sirius al espejo y ambos negaron con la cabeza, sin dejar esa sonrisa nerviosa. Igualmente, Sirius no lo creyó.-Nos vemos.-dijo y con un movimiento de su varita, ya no estaban, convertido en un espejo común y corriente.

-Toma.-dijo y se lo entregó a Cris, que se miró el cabello.

-Mmm…bueno, supongo que podría ser peor.-dijo, tocándose las puntas pelirrojas.-Pero mañana volveré a hacer el hechizo. Me gustaba más verde…

-Como tú quieras.-respondió Sirius.-Ambas te quedan muy bien…

Cris sonrió.


	10. Chapter 10

**Diluz:** jeje, si, la verdad. Como para fijarse en el pelo...pero no se, me gusto la escena igual xD sii, James y Remus con el espejo fue increible, hasta yo me rio cada vez que lo leo :P

**jhl89: **jaja, creo que James y Remus lo esperaban mas que todos los demas xD jaja, bueno...creo que no tarde tanto como la ultima vez...o si, bueno, no importa xD gracias por el review!

**miiaPotter: **gracias!! me alegra que te guste )

**Capítulo 10:**

James bajó a la sala común, a esperar a que Sirius volviera del castigo, cuando vio a alguien sentado en una butaca, cerca del fuego.

-Hola, Evans.-saludó él.

James hubiera preferido mil veces que lo haya insultado, golpeado o hasta hechizado, a ignorarlo completamente como acababa de hacer.

Se sentó en la butaca de al lado, y ella no se movió, solo hizo como si no tuviera a nadie a su alrededor.

Después de un rato de silencio, ella preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Espero a Sirius.-respondió de inmediato, y agradecido de que ella hablara.- ¿Y tú?

-Espero a Cris.

Permanecieron otro par de minutos en silencio. Hasta que James, sin soportarlo más, dijo:

-Escucha, Evans. Si supiera qué fue lo que hice para molestarte, créeme que sería todo más fácil.

Lily lo miró, arqueando las cejas.

-¿No…sabes…lo que hiciste?

-No. No tengo idea. ¿Te gustaría explicármelo?

Lily se paró de su butaca y comenzó a caminar por la sala común, James, también se paró, pero se quedó quieto.

-Está bien, está bien. Te explicaré. Y verás que luego me das la razón…

-Te escucho.

-Primero…deberías saber que…no fue tu culpa, bueno si lo fue, fuiste muy impulsivo. Pero… un pensamiento mío fue el que destruyó el momento…

-¿Qué pensamiento?-preguntó James, acercándose a Lily.

-Antes de saberlo…creo que debería decirte que...-se dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas a James y murmuró: -Me gustas.

-¿Qué?-exclamó James, sin atreverse a creerlo.

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

-Sólo para saber que escuché bien.-rogó James.

Ella, enojada, se dio vuelta rápidamente, quedando cara a cara con el moreno, gritó:- ¡Me gustas!-y se dio vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Enserio? Pues…pues… ¡Pues es genial! ¡Yo también…!

-Ese es el problema.-aclaró, volviendo a voltearse y mirándolo a los ojos.-Déjame hablar, ¿Si?

-Adelante.-dijo James, sentándose en la butaca.

-Bueno… tú te portaste muy bien conmigo en Hogsmade y…

-Eso ya lo sé-interrumpió James

-Dijiste que me ibas a dejar hablar.-le recordó Lily.

-Oh, cierto. Continúa.

-Bien…pues, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, me enamoraste ese día, Potter. Ese día conocí otra faceta tuya, me di cuenta de que cuando quieres puedes ser bueno, y tierno… y… ese beso lo arruinó todo.

-¡¿Por qué lo arruinó todo?!-exclamó James, muy impaciente.- ¡¿Por qué un beso te parece tan malo?!

-Potter, si no te callas y me dejas hablar, me voy arriba y dejo que te lleves la duda a la tumba.-dijo bruscamente.

-No. No. Está bien. Habla.

-Escucha, lo que sentí con ese beso fue… que yo me estaba enamorando de ti, ¿Entiendes? Y…pues, tú estás acostumbrado a no luchar mucho por las chicas, ellas simplemente caen a tus pies. Y…pues me conoces, yo que soy "la excepción a la regla" es decir, que no te persigo. Y... te intereso por eso, James, porque…

-Opones resistencia.-completó James.-No es cierto, tú me gustas de verdad.

-Tú piensas que te gusto de verdad. Pero… ¿Y si empezamos a salir, y yo me ilusiono contigo y tú te aburres de mí y me dejas?

-¿Cómo puedes suponer todo?-preguntó James, levantándose.-Tú no eres yo, Lily. Yo sé como voy a reaccionar. Y esta vez, tú estás equivocada. Si tuviera la bendición de salir contigo, no te dejaría por nada del mundo. Por nada.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?-preguntó Lily, mientras él se acercaba.

-Arriesgándote.-respondió simplemente. Cuando sus caras estaban a escasa distancia.-Lily… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily se quedo callada y mirando el suelo unos segundos, luego, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Claro que quiero…

James sonrió y se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo

-…Pero no puedo, James. No puedo.

El chico se miró los pies, decepcionado.

-Entiendo…-dijo

-Por favor, no te enfades.

-No me enfado.-respondió y la miró.-Al menos sé que me quieres. Eso es un gran incentivo.-dijo y sonrió. Ella también sonrió.

-Bueno…creo…que esperaré a Cris arriba, ¿Si? Adiós, Potter…

-Adiós, Evans.

Ella subió la escalera, y cuando estaba en la puerta del cuarto, gritó: ¡Potter!

Vio la silueta de James en inicio de la escalera.

-Tú…tú…puedes llamarme Lily.-dijo, nerviosa.

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-Y tú James…

Ella sonrió tímidamente y entró en su habitación. Mientras que él se dejo caer en una butaca.

-Eso es lo que se gana por ser arrogante cinco años frente a la chica que te gusta-pensó. Y suspiró.


	11. Chapter 11

**jhl89: **jeje, tranqui que Lily se va a dar cuenta ;) pero dale tiempo, pobrecita...uno o dos caps mas xD

**Diluz: **aii, a mi tambien, son mis preferidos de las tres parejas xD es que son los mas parecidos, me encantan :P aii, que mal lo que paso, pero que bueno tenerte de vuelta por aca

**Capítulo 11: **

James permaneció en la sala común, pensando en los hechos ocurridos. Sintió pena por Lily, tenía miedo a quererlo por salir lastimada, y sintió rabia con él mismo por ser tan idiota esos años y causarle una mala impresión a la pelirroja.  
En ese momento, oyó pasos apresurados, que bajaban de su habitación, se levantó rápidamente y vio que Remus, muy pálido, se le acercaba.  
-James, llama a Sirius. Se hace tarde…  
-¡Es cierto!-exclamó James y volvió a sacar el pequeño espejo del bolsillo.-Sirius Black.- dijo claramente y la cara de Sirius apareció unos segundos después.  
-¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?-preguntó el moreno.  
-Sirius, rápido. Sal del castigo como puedas, que Madness te cubra. Hoy hay luna llena.  
Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.  
- Es cierto.-dijo.-Está bien, quédense allí, ya voy a la sala común.  
-Me alegra saber que recuerdan los días en los que me transformo.-dijo Remus con ironía.  
James sonrió nerviosamente. Aunque lo hacían bastante seguido, siempre lo ponía nervioso correr hasta el sauce boxeador y esperar a que su amigo se transforme en un lobo.  
-Voy a buscar la capa.-dijo y corrió hacía el dormitorio, dejando a Remus solo.  
Mientras, en la biblioteca…  
-Cris, es una emergencia, tengo que irme ahora. ¿Podrías cubrirme?-preguntó Sirius, nervioso.  
-¿Cómo quieres que te cubra cuando llegue McGonagall?  
-Se te ocurrirá algo. Estoy seguro, después de todo, eres inteligente. Por favor, tengo que irme ahora.  
Cris estaba realmente sorprendida por la urgencia de la que hablaba Sirius. Así que decidió ayudarlo.  
-Claro, Sirius. Yo te cubro.  
-Gracias, gracias. Adiós. McGonagall cerró con llave. Mejor me voy por la ventana.-dijo y comenzó a abrirla.  
-¡Ey! ¡Espera un poco!-exclamó ella. Tenía que hacer eso, era muy importante…  
-¿Qué?  
Cris se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sirius no profundizó el beso, solo disfrutó el momento, y saboreó los labios de su rubia loca… ya que sabía que después pertenecerían a su hermano…  
Cuando se separaron, Cris susurró:  
-No se lo digas a Regulus…  
-Descuida.-dijo Sirius y salió por la ventana. Cris lo vio alejarse, era increíble que pudiera sentir algo así por una persona que odiaba desde que entró en la escuela…suspiró, observando como Sirius desaparecía entre los frondosos árboles, y cerró la ventana. Pensando qué haría cuando llegue McGonagall.  
-Cornamenta, cambio de planes.-le dijo Sirius al espejo.-Y estoy afuera, los espero en La Casa de los Gritos.  
-Entendido, Canuto. Nos vemos allí.-dijo James y desplegó la capa sobre él y Remus.-Vamos…  
Horas después…  
Esmeralda estaba recostada en su cama, pero no estaba dormida. Había dormido algo, pero se había despertado otra vez. Cris ya había vuelto, y ya estaba dormida, igual que Lily. Se dio vuelta y vio en su mesita una foto de ella y Remus abrazados y sonrientes y sonrió. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera saliendo con él. Se acomodó mejor y cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormida unos aullidos la despertaron, eran aullidos de dolor, no eran humanos, eran…como de un perro.  
Se asomó a la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo, ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que despertar tan temprano?  
Los mismos aullidos, provenían del bosque…  
Le parecía muy extraño, porque nunca había oído tal ruido.  
Se vistió, se colocó la túnica y salió de la habitación, salió rápidamente de la sala común, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.  
Cuando llegó al principio del bosque ya había amanecido completamente, comenzó a mirar entre los árboles, pero no había nada, quizá haya sido el viento, y ella se lo había imaginado…  
Cuando estaba apunto de volver escuchó una voz.  
-Eso no se ve bien, Canuto.  
-No te preocupes. Solo tengo que ir a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey nunca hace muchas preguntas.  
-Lo siento, Sirius…-dijo una voz débil que ella reconoció inmediatamente.  
Esmeralda, sin poder contenerse, preguntó:  
-¿Remus?  
-¿Es…Esmeralda?-respondió la voz de su novio. Proveniente de detrás de unos frondosos árboles.  
Ella fue hasta allí y vio a Remus, muy pálido sudoroso y despeinado, mirando con preocupación a Sirius, que tenía dos grandes cortes en el pecho.  
-Esmeralda…yo…-dijo Remus, muy nervioso.-Yo soy…soy un licántropo.  
…l se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, que ella comenzara a llorar, que saliera corriendo, que terminara su relación por ser un hombre lobo, hasta incluso que lo golpeara. Pero no, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó muy fuerte.  
-Oh, Remus…-susurró ella, sin soltarlo.- ¿Por qué…por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Temía que al descubrirlo. Tuvieras miedo de mí. Y te alejaras…y que tuviera que perderte.  
-¿Estás loco?-preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos, sin sacar sus brazos del cuello del castaño.-Ahora te quiero más que nunca, Remus. Te quiero a pesar de todo…-Y volvió a abrazarlo.  
James no pudo dejar de sentir celos por la pareja, por no poder estar así con Lily. Queriéndolo a pesar de todo…  
Remus le contó a su novia sobre como Sirius y James lo ayudaban en sus transformaciones.  
-Entonces…los aullidos que escuché eran…-dirigió la vista hacia Sirius. Quien asintió con la cabeza.  
-Deberías ir a la enfermería, Sirius.-dijo James.  
-Perdóname, Sirius.-se disculpó Remus otra vez.  
-Está bien, Lunático.-respondió él, con una sonrisa.-Cuando estás así no sabes lo que haces. Bueno… ¿Vamos al castillo?  
Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. Remus caminaba abrazado a su novia, y aunque estaba bastante débil por la transformación, no la soltaba.  
Cuando llegaron al pasillo y Sirius y James estaban apunto de marcharse a la biblioteca. Esmeralda dijo:  
-Black. Para que lo sepas, a Cris le gustan los perros.  
Sirius sonrió.  
-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso…  
-¿Y no sabes si a Lily le gustan los ciervos?-preguntó James. Y ella se rió.  
-Le encantan los ciervos.-dijo, enfatizando la palabra "encantan".  
Remus se despidió de ellos y se fue con Esmeralda por el pasillo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Diluz: **jaja, siii, Esmeralda es una divina :) es una de las pocas personas que me gustan para Remus (ella, vos y yo xD) "amante porque lo amo eh!" ahh, entonces soy una mal pensada :P jajaja

**jhl89: **jaja, Cris era ahora o nunca, eran los unicos que no se habian besado! xD

**Capítulo 12:**

La mayoría de los Gryffindors se encontraban en la sala común. Navidad se acercaba y casi todos se iban, Lily se quedaba, pues sus padres y Petunia harían un viaje, Cris, que había recuperado su llamativo cabello verde, también pues sus padres iban a visitar a su prima, que vivía en el extranjero. Y Esmeralda se quedaba para hacerles compañía a sus amigas.  
Los chicos también se quedaba, James porque todavía no se había dado por vencido con Lily y aprovecharía que muy poca gente se queda en Navidad, Sirius prefería mil veces quedarse en Hogwarts que volver a su casa (por lo que su hermano también se quedaba) y Remus quería acompañar a sus amigos.  
Esmeralda y Remus hacían sus tareas sentados en una butaca, pero ella no pudo evitar distraer su atención a los demás. Lily fingía que James no existía, y cuando él la saludaba o estaba a un metro de distancia de ella, se iba corriendo lo más lejos posible. Mientras que Cris siempre miraba de reojo a Sirius, y cuando éste se daba cuenta ella fingía que estaba mirando otra cosa para disimular.  
-Te juro que preferiría que se estén echando maldiciones el uno al otro a que estén así.  
-Ya somos dos.-respondió el castaño, mientras escribía.-Pero James planea "conquistarla" en Navidad.  
-¿Crees que lo hará?  
Remus se encogió de hombros.  
-No estoy seguro…  
-Pero nosotros podríamos ayudarlos…-comenzó ella con una sonrisa, mirando a Lily. El castaño la miró.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Que podemos…acelerar un poco las cosas entre ellos…  
-¿Y cómo se supone que lo hagamos?  
-Así…-dijo y le susurró algo al oído, luego esperó ansiosa su respuesta.  
-¿Y bien, Remus? ¿Haces eso por Lily y James? Por favor…  
-Bueno, está bien.-accedió el castaño.- ¿Cuándo?  
-Mañana es Navidad. Mejor mañana.  
-Entendido.-dijo y continuó escribiendo.  
Al día siguiente, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían partido a sus hogares. El día era soleado y caluroso, y como siempre, el Gran Salón estaba decorado con motivos navideños.  
En un momento, Sirius y Cris quedaron bajo el muerdago, se miraron, avergonzados y luego, bajaron la vista al suelo. Pero luego de unos segundos Xenophilius Lovegood pasó por allí y les advirtió que tengan cuidado con los nargles. Ellos se rieron y se fueron cada uno, muy rojos, por un camino diferente.  
-No sé qué hacer para que Lily entienda que la quiero.-le decía James por quinta vez en la semana a Remus, mientras caminaban por un pasillo.-Ella piensa que voy a dejarla y no es así, Lunático.  
-Lo sé, lo sé.-respondió él, mientras salían fuera del castillo.-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. Por algo eres el segundo galán de Hogwarts.  
-¿Segundo?-saltó James, mirando a su amigo.-Vamos, Sirius no me gana.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro…cuando quiere darle celos a Cristine, es capaz de salir con nueve chicas a la vez.  
James asintió con la cabeza, era cierto.  
-James pasa toda su vida siendo un casanova arrogante y ahora cree que con un te quiero se resuelve todo.-se quejó Lily, mientras caminaba con Esmeralda.-En serio, eso es muy infantil.  
-Tienes razón.-respondió la morena, mientras buscaba con la mirada a James y Remus, que debían estar cerca del lago en ese momento.-Pero con el tiempo se cansará de perseguirte.  
-Ese es el punto. No estoy segura de si quiero que deje de perseguirme…-murmuró avergonzada.  
-James, espérame un momento.-dijo Remus, mientras se levantaba pesadamente de debajo del árbol.-Debo hacer algo que dejé pendiente. Solo tardaré unos minutos.  
-Claro, Remus. Ve.-respondió éste mirando el lago.  
-Lily, espérame aquí.-le dijo Esmeralda a Lily. Ambas estaban a muy poca distancia de James, aunque la pelirroja no había reparado en ese detalle.-Tengo que terminar algo, ya regreso.  
-Claro, Es. Yo te espero…  
Esmeralda desapareció entre los árboles y se encontró con su novio.  
-Oye, ¿Qué tal si comienzan a pelearse y terminan peor de lo que empezaron?-sugirió Remus, negativamente.  
-Si pasa eso le echamos la culpa a Cris y Sirius.-dijo ella.  
-Ah.  
Lily estaba sentada bajo un árbol, esperando a su amiga, inconscientemente volteó hacia atrás y lo vio. Estaba tan estúpidamente perfecto, estaba tan ridículamente hermoso, estaba precioso. A Lily se le aceleró el corazón, James miraba el lago sin mirarlo en realidad, distraído. El impulso de acercarse era cada vez más grande, pero no podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo. Con todo el dolor de su alma se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista adelante.  
-Uau, esto será difícil.-murmuró Remus.  
-No tanto.-respondió Esmeralda. Y sacó su varita, con un movimiento, los anteojos de James se le salieron y volaron hasta aterrizar suavemente detrás del árbol donde Lily estaba sentada. James se acercó torpemente y tocó el suelo buscándolas, cuando las encontró y se las puso, se dio cuenta de quién tenía adelante.  
-Hola, Lily.-saludó tímidamente.  
-Buen trabajo.-admitió Remus, hacia ella.  
-Cris me lo enseñó.-respondió, sonriendo.  
Por un momento, la pelirroja pensó en salir corriendo. Pero las piernas no le respondían, así que decidió usar la boca.  
-Hola, James.  
James se sentó junto a ella, y para su sorpresa, Lily no se movió.  
-Linda noche, ¿Verdad?-preguntó, mirando el cielo.  
-Sí.-respondió ella, que en lugar del cielo observaba al moreno.-Es una noche hermosa.  
-¿Qué tal una música de fondo?-le preguntó la morena a su novio.  
-Eh…ese hechizo nunca me salió muy bien, pero lo intentaré.-movió la varita y de ella comenzó a salir sonido, que se fue escuchando más claramente. Era el himno de Hogwarts.  
-¡Remus!-exclamó Esmeralda por lo bajo.  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Te dije que no me salía bien.-con otro movimiento, el himno se detuvo y comenzó a salir una canción lenta y romántica.  
-Buen ambiente, ¿No?-preguntó James. Dándose cuenta de que la desaparición de Remus, el encuentro con Lily y la música, no eran coincidencia.  
-Sí, privilegiado…  
Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Hasta que James, que no podía soportar más el silencio, preguntó:  
-¿Has pensado en lo que sucedió en la sala común?  
Lily estaba visiblemente incómoda.  
-Sí…claro que lo he pensado…  
-¿Y bien?  
-Linda manera de hablarle a las mujeres.-observó Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Y bien qué?-respondió la pelirroja.  
-¿No vas a decir nada?  
-Todo lo que tenía que decirte te lo dije esa noche, James.-dijo cortante, acabando con la incómoda escena.  
-Lily, sé que fui un idiota desde que nos conocimos. Pero no tienes idea de lo que tú significas para mí. En serio, te quiero, Lily.  
-James, por favor.-rogó ella. Desviando la mirada.  
-Es que es cierto, Lily. Simplemente al escuchar tu nombre me vuelvo loco. Cuando veo a una pelirroja caminando, la persigo para ver si eres tú.  
-¿Y cuando ves a una rubia, morena o castaña también, no?-preguntó Lily, malhumorada.-Porque en estos cinco años no has tenido reparo en pasearte delante de mis narices tomado de la mano con otras chicas.  
-Pero si en esos años no te gustaba.-protestó el moreno.  
-Siempre me molestó que estuvieras con tantas chicas…-admitió en voz baja y sin mirarlo.-Era desesperante verte del brazo de chicas que por poco no sabían leer.  
-Ey. Tampoco eran tan tontas…  
-Da igual, James. Ese no era el punto.  
-¿A no? ¿Y cuál es el punto?  
-El punto…-murmuró, mirándolo peligrosamente a la cara.- ¡Es que en todo el tiempo que te conozco hayas salido con todas las chicas de Hogwarts! ¡Y después vienes diciéndome que me quieres y que no tienes ojos para otra chica cuando ni siquiera tú te tragas eso! ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es…ver al chico que quieres besándose con una chica diferente cada día?  
-No, pero…  
-¿Y que lo único que hace cuando te ve es…nada, que no existes para él?  
-No, pero…  
-Y cuando por fin te presta un poco de atención. ¿Que te venga con ese cuento de que solo te quiere a ti?  
-¡Lily!-exclamó James, interrumpiendo su monólogo.-Es verdad que yo era así. Pero he cambiado, en serio.  
-¿Desde cuando?-gruñó ella, mientras el se acercaba.  
-Desde ahora…-murmuró y la besó, otra vez estaba siendo impulsivo. Quizá después de eso ella volvería a romperle la nariz, pero no le importaba, quería tenerla solo par él, aunque fuera un segundo.  
Se separaron, y para sorpresa de James, ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Cuando finalmente los abrió, dejando a la vista esas hermosas esmeraldas. …l susurró:  
-No me golpeaste…  
-No.-respondió ella, mirándolo intensamente.  
-Pero… ¿Por qué?  
No era necesario que ella se acercara, porque estaban a corta distancia. Cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros uno del otro, respondió:  
-Porque te quiero, tonto.-ambos se rieron, y volvieron a besarse. Mientras que Esmeralda y Remus celebraban silenciosamente su victoria.


	13. Chapter 13

**jhl89: **gracias!! jeje

**RAYMAR: **gracias por unirte :) me alegra mucho que te guste

**Capítulo 13:**

Cuando, unas dos horas después James y Lily regresaron al castillo, ganándose un buen discurso de la profesora McGonagall sobre los horarios para caminar por los pasillos, entraron tomados de la mano a la sala común. James comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Remus, hasta que lo encontró, abrazado a su novia, en una butaca, mientras conversaban.  
-Espérame un momento.-le dijo a Lily.-Tengo que decirle algo a Lunático.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y separó su mano delicadamente de la del moreno. Éste se acercó al castaño y le susurró:  
-Gracias.-el prefecto se sobresaltó, su amigo era muy sigiloso cuando quería, sonrió.  
-Oye, yo también ayude.-protestó Esmeralda en voz baja y con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, gracias a ti también.-respondió James, sonriente.-Hicieron un buen ambiente.  
-Cuando quieras.-dijo la chica.-Recomiéndanos con tus amigos.  
-Lo haré…-dijo James, sonriendo.-Y ahora, si me disculpan voy a disfrutar de mi nueva novia.-y sin decir más se alejó hacia la pelirroja.  
-¿Cuándo nos convertimos en casamenteros?-preguntó Remus, abrazándola otra vez.  
-Mmm…cuando decidí sentarme con Lily y Cris en la clase de Pociones de primero…y cuando James y Sirius te apodaron Lunático.  
-Es verdad… Pero…-agregó al ver la cara de entusiasmo de su novia.-No podemos hacer nada por Sirius y Cris, porque ella está saliendo con Regulus.  
-Sí.-aceptó ella a regañadientes.  
Mientras, en un salón vacío, Cris y Regulus se besaban y abrazaban, más que nada él a ella.  
-Te extrañé.-le murmuró él al oído.  
-¿Cuándo nos separamos?-preguntó ella, sonriendo.  
-Para mí, estar un día sin verte es un año.  
-No seas cursi.-lo reprendió ella y lo abrazó para suavizar un poco sus palabras.  
Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos, pues Regulus no la soltaba. Después de unos segundos, la soltó y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:  
-Perdóname.  
Cris sonrió.  
-Reg, era una broma…  
-No, no es por eso.-interrumpió él.-Es…que yo…sé que suena estúpido y todo pero…por un momento pensé…que en realidad te gustaba Sirius…-el moreno la miró impaciente, como esperando a que empiece a gritarle muy indignada.-En serio, disculpa.-dijo y volvió a abrazarla.  
-Está bien, Reg…no te preocupes.-dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable.  
-Te amo.-le dijo él.  
Cris sonrió brevemente y le dio un corto beso. Regulus lo disfrutó mucho, pero no pasó por alto el hecho de que ella no le había dicho: "Yo también".  
-Regulus…-murmuró ella, mirando el suelo.-…tengo que decirte algo…  
-Dime.-respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Tú me gustas.-dijo Cris, dispuesta a evitar los ojos del Slytherin.-Y mucho. Y los momentos que pase contigo fueron maravillosos, en serio. Eres una persona genial, no eres como todos los Slytherin´s.  
-Gracias.-musitó Regulus.  
-Y de verdad, me encanta pasar tiempo con una persona tan buena, inteligente y agradable como tú.-suspiró.-Pero…  
-Sabía que habría un pero.-dijo él, sonriendo tristemente.  
-Discúlpame, en serio…  
-Te gusta otro chico, ¿verdad?-preguntó inteligentemente.  
-No, no es eso…  
-¿Entonces?  
La chica se quedó callada, era increíble que toda su vida haya inventado excusas a los profesores por no hacer las tareas, o llegar tarde, y que no se le ocurriera nada en ese caso.  
El Slytherin suspiró y luego dijo:  
-Ve con Sirius…  
Ella lo miró a los ojos, el castaño se encontró con el azul. Ambos fijos en el otro, luego, ella murmuró:  
-¿Qué?  
-Ve. Lo acepto, Sirius me ganó. No puedo hacer mucho ya que tendremos que pasar juntos todo el verano…y no sería muy conveniente pelear.  
-Regulus…yo…-murmuró ella, sin saber en realidad que decir.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí hablándome?-preguntó con una débil pero firme sonrisa.-Ve con él. Conozco a mi hermano, te aceptará con gusto.  
Cris se acercó más al Slytherin, se abalanzó sobre él, y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
-Eres maravilloso, en serio…-murmuró ella en su oído.  
-Gracias.-contestó tranquilamente y se apartó de ella.-Pero creo que Sirius me mataría si supiera que en lugar de ir a buscarlo me estás abrazando.  
Ambos se rieron, y Cris se dirigió lentamente a la puerta.  
-Gracias.-dijo ella. Él solo sonrió. Y Cris desapareció por la puerta.  
Regulus se sentó en el escritorio, y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.  
-Cuídala, Sirius.-murmuró y se levantó pesadamente. Quizá leyera un libro en la sala común…  
Cris, por su parte, corría hacía el retrato, estaba segura de que él tenía que estar ahí. Dijo la contraseña y, en efecto, lo vio, escribía un pergamino, tal vez hacía la última tarea del año, para variar.  
Se sentó en la butaca sobrante, quedando cara a cara con él, también teniendo en cuenta que no había levantado la vista del pergamino.  
-Hola.-murmuró Cris, avergonzada.  
-Hola.-respondió él, sin dejar de escribir.  
-¿Estás…enojado?-preguntó ella, y sintió que le hervía la sangre, acababa de terminar con un chico maravilloso sólo por él y el idiota finge indiferencia.  
-No.-respondió y la miró, aunque no a los ojos.  
-¿Entonces?-preguntó, con los dientes apretados.- ¿Por qué te comportas así?  
-¿Así cómo?-respondió, volviendo a desviar su atención al pergamino.  
-Como un increíble idiota.-respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.-Es decir, igual que siempre. No sé qué demonios te pasa, pero no voy a estar rogándote a ver si me hablas. Adiós.  
-Espera.-dijo levantándose de la silla y tomándola del brazo, pues ella se había parado y se disponía a irse.-Lo siento, ¿si? Estoy así porque sé que no vas a dejar a Regulus y…  
-Ya estas diciendo idioteces, Black.-dijo malhumorada la ex-rubia.-Regulus es genial. Y estoy segura que la chica que esté con él será muy afortunada.  
-¿La chica…que esté…con él?-repitió Sirius, confundido.- ¿Pero tú… no sales con él?  
-Salía.-respondió ella.-Me di cuenta que me gusta otro chico…  
-¿Cómo?-exclamó Sirius, indignado.- ¡Genial! ¡¿Ahora quién te gusta?!  
-Bueno…-respondió sin perder la calma.-Me gusta un morenito…-continuó, acariciando un mechón del cabello del animago.-Lindo, bueno, inteligente…y a la vez un poco tontito.-dijo y sonrió. Él también lo hizo.- ¿Y a ti?  
-A mí…me gusta una hermosa chica de cabello verde.  
-¿Verde?-se extrañó Cris.  
-Sí, verde. Es extraño, ¿No? Es delicada y dulce, pero a la vez ruda, esta un poquito loca…e inventa buenas venganzas. Yo sé bien eso.-dijo y sonrió. Ella se rió.  
-¿Te cuento un secreto?-dijo y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Sirius.-Mi chico…se llama Sirius Black.  
-Y la mía Cris…tine.-agregó, y ella frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre completo.-…Madness.  
Ambos se rieron, y se besaron con delicadeza.  
Sirius le acarició la espalda y ella hundió los dedos en la abundante cabellera del moreno. Cuando se separaron, Sirius murmuró:  
-Nos tardamos mucho, ¿No crees?  
-Sí…-admitió ella, todavía en shock por el beso que acababa de recibir.-Pero dicen que lo mejor viene al último.  
Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Advierto: el próximo capítulo es el último :(


	14. Chapter 14

**jhl89: **siiii, Regulus me gusta, siempre me parecio divino, no se por que xD jaja bueno...todo tiene un final, no? :P jeje

**lunatik-love:** jaja, si, me acuerdo que te gustaba :P claro, ahora esta sepultado en bibliotecas junto con el final de mucho mar, mucha magia y mucho ron TT xD jaja, por las dudas me voy a pasar el 2 de JULIO a ver si lo abren xD

**RAYMAR: **jejeje, ok, espero que no te descepcione el final :)

**Capítulo 14:**

Las clases habían concluido, y los estudiantes tenían que comenzar a empacar. Lily y Esmeralda ya habían llenado sus maletas el día anterior. Por lo que ahora ayudaban a Cris a guardar sus cosas a última hora.  
-Gracias, chicas.-dijo ella, con una sonrisa.-Creo que tenemos que salir…  
Salieron del castillo, luego de saludar a todos los que pudieron, y vieron que los tres merodeadores también se encontraban allí. Arrastrando los baúles.  
-Qué año movido, ¿Verdad?-preguntó James, pasándole una mano a Lily por la cintura.  
-Cierto, Cornamenta.-dijo Sirius, poniéndose junto a Cris.  
-Oye, Remus, me visitarás en las vacaciones, ¿Verdad?-le preguntó Esmeralda.  
-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de novio sería sino?  
-Serías un Sirius.-contestó la morena riendo, y el aludido la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Y hablando de visitas…-dijo Cris, mientras los seis entraban en un compartimiento.-Me gustaría conocer tu casa, Sirius.  
-Pues…tendrás que ir a la casa de James.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque ahí vivo.-respondió el animago tranquilamente.-Te dan desayuno, comida y cena gratis y habitaciones cómodas.  
-Sí, la mía.-respondió James.-Sirius y yo compartimos habitación.-le explicó a la pelirroja.- ¿Y en la tuya?  
-Eh…pues…espero que te caiga bien mi familia.-murmuró Lily, con la mirada baja.  
-¿Qué dices? Con lo encantador que soy. Tus padres me adoraran.-aseguró James, dejando la modestia a un lado.  
-No lo decía por mis padres.-aclaró Lily.-Pero claro, puedes venir cuando quieras. Vamos, Remus, tenemos que vigilar los pasillos.  
Ella y el castaño salieron del compartimiento.  
-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-preguntó James a las dos chicas.  
-Eh…pregúntale a Cris.-dijo Esmeralda y se dispuso a leer una revista que sacó de su bolso.  
-Está bien…-dijo, extrañado.-Oye, Cris, ¿Qué quiso decir Lily con eso?-pero no obtuvo respuesta.-Cris…-la llamó otra vez.-Cris, ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de comerte a Sirius y escucharme?  
Sirius y Cris se separaron.  
-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-preguntó la chica. Mirando a James.  
-Te preguntaba que qué quiso decir Lily con eso de que quizá no me agrade su familia.  
-Ah, eso…-dijo Cris algo incómoda-Es por su hermana.  
-¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme su hermana?  
-Bueno… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Ella es totalmente lo opuesto a Lily. Un día no estaban sus padres, y Es y yo la visitamos, y nos echó de la casa…-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.-Y luego dicen que yo estoy loca. No te preocupes por ella. Oigan, tendríamos que reunirnos los seis un día en vacaciones.  
-Cris, ni siquiera nos separamos y ya estas pensando cuando volvernos a encontrar.-dijo Sirius y James se rió.  
Un rato después Remus y Lily regresaron y todos conversaron animadamente hasta llegar a la estación.  
-Te extrañaré.-se decían las tres chicas entre ellas, abrazándose.  
-¡Hola! ¡Volverán a verse en las vacaciones!-dijo James.-No sé por qué tanto alboroto.  
-Oh, ahí están mis padres. Ven, Remus, quiero presentártelos.-dijo la morena y ambos se fueron.  
Lily divisó a su hermana y a sus padres, cerca de los de Esmeralda.  
-Nos vemos, James.-le dijo ella y lo besó tiernamente.  
-¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntó el moreno.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
-Te escribiré de vez en cuando…  
-¿De vez en cuando? ¿Con todo lo que me costó lograr salir contigo?-se escandalizó James y la abrazó.-Te escribiré cuando olvides escribirme…  
-Hecho.  
La pelirroja se despidió de Sirius y Cris y se fue con sus padres.  
En ese momento, Esmeralda y Remus volvieron.  
-Bueno, ya me voy.-anunció la morena.-Adiós Cris.-dijo y su amiga la abrazó.-Remus.-le dio un beso a su novio.-James.-estrechó la mano del moreno.-Mmm… ¿Me olvido de alguien? Ah, sí, Black, adiós.  
-Adiós.-respondió éste, hosco. Mientras la chica desaparecía entre la multitud.  
-Yo también me voy.-dijo Cris.-Sirius.-lo besó por un minuto seguido.  
-¿Cómo contienen la respiración?-preguntó James.  
-Magia.-contestó sonriendo.-Nos vemos, Cornamenta, Lunático.-se colgó la mochila a un hombro mientras arrastraba su baúl hasta sus padres.  
-Bueno…-dijo James, desperezándose.-Nos veremos en las vacaciones, Lunático.  
-Lo mismo digo.-respondió el castaño.  
-Entonces…-comenzó Sirius. Sacando un mapa. Los tres sacaron sus varitas, apuntaron el mapa y dijeron a la vez:-¡Travesura realizada!-y el pergamino quedo en blanco.-Te toca quedártelo, Remus.-dijo y se lo entregó.  
-Genial. Nos veremos.-dijo él, guardándolo en el bolsillo y tomando su baúl.  
-Adiós.-dijeron los tres amigos a la vez. Los dos morenos tomaron un camino y el castaño otro. Separándose…pero no por mucho…

**FIN**

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic, como: **Pottersita, inma-chan, Padfoot Loves, lily-weasley-cullen, karmy, lauryxBlack, Nixi Evans, Diluz, jhl89, miiaPotter, RAYMAR y lunatik-love.**

y gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y no dejaron comentarios (que no es algo que este mal, yo a veces lo hago xD)

nada para agregar (salvo que dentro de poco se viene la segunda parte...ups, ¿lo dije en voz alta? genial, se supone que era secreto ¬¬) asi que nos leeremos en otro lado :)

besoooos!!

byee


	15. Nota de la autora, osea yo xD

Hola!

bueno...nada más quería avisar que ya está lista la continuación. Se llama A pesar de todo y...espero que les guste tanto como este )

besooos!!

byee


End file.
